


always worth it (you deserve it)

by FreshBrains



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Body Worship, Community: femslash_kink, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, POV Michaela Pratt, Post-Season/Series 02, Tumblr: femslashpromptsdaily, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This should be dirty. This should <i>feel</i> dirty. But Michaela just feels like she’s flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always worth it (you deserve it)

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW Femslash Kink Meme 2015 prompt [Michaela/Laurel, cunnilingus/body worship](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2234821#cmt2234821) and the Tumblr Femslash Fanfic Prompts Daily prompt [worhsip](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/post/143486407363/worship).

Michaela has never been great at opening up, and that’s something she’s not ashamed of. She keeps what needs to be kept private locked away tight and will only take it out when it will serve her. But this is a different kind of vulnerability, a kind that she could never sink into with Aiden or even Caleb or Asher. She’s been spanked, slapped, called names, she’s been on her knees and on her back, and it was _good_ , but it sure as hell wasn’t this.

It’s as if Laurel can read her mind; she slides her hands up the backs of Michaela’s thighs, firm and ticklish, and hitches her legs onto her shoulders, mouth never leaving the slickness of Michaela’s cunt. The muscles in Michaela’s legs and hips stretch, and she feels flayed open, wide and spread out for the world to see.

And Laurel just keeps _going_. She’s obviously done this before; her movements are practiced but not technical. She slips her tongue into Michaela’s cunt in a smooth, firm motion, her thumb settling into a rhythm against Michaela’s swollen, sensitive clit. Michaela knows the sheets are a wreck. She feels slick all over, from her cunt down to her thighs, and knows it’s a musky mixture of saliva and arousal.

This should be dirty. This should _feel_ dirty. But Michaela just feels like she’s flying.

Michaela can feel Laurel against her leg—hot, wet, _slick_. “I’ve never—I don’t know how to make _you_ feel like this,” she manages, hands still tangled in Laurel’s hair. It pains her to say it, to admit she’s not yet excellent at something, but in this matter, she knows Laurel won’t hold it against her.

Laurel looks up, mouth slick with Michaela’s arousal. She’s red-faced and out of breath, pupils blown like she’s the one getting eaten out. _She’s getting off on this,_ Michaela realizes, and the thought alone makes her cunt pulse, makes her heart hammer. “Don’t worry about me,” Laurel says, hand sliding up to scratch her nails gently down Michaela’s toned stomach. “This is for you.”

Michaela inhales sharply at the new mix of sensations. Her body is already a wrung-out wreck, her muscles sore, and she hasn’t even come yet. Laurel is making soft groaning noises as she licks a line from Michaela’s cunt to her clit, and her hands slip under Michaela’s ass to bring her tighter against her mouth.

“Why?” Michaela can barely hear herself over the rush of blood in her ears.

Laurel pauses, rhythm halting, but only for half a second before she slides two fingers into Michaela’s cunt. “Because,” she says, lips grazing Michaela’s hipbones, eyes honest and glassy, “you deserve it.”

Michaela lets her head fall back onto the pillows as she clenches around Laurel’s fingers. She feels tears prick the corners of her eyes. It could be because she’s overwhelmed, because her body can’t comprehend the pleasure of Laurel’s fingers and lips, but she thinks it might be something else—a feeling that she’s going to keep locked up tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Weeknd's "Earned It"


End file.
